


Returned For A Bite

by pyromanicofthesea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Distortion World, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Rimming, Vampire Sex, human!giovanni, literally all that is different is cyrus is a vampire, shampoo for lube, vampire!cyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Giovanni is in the Sinnoh region after Rocket members reported discovering the location of Heatran. A few nights into his visit, he finds himself with an intruder than he doesn't know, but should, from a world he has only heard of in mythos.
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Sakaki | Giovanni
Kudos: 26





	Returned For A Bite

The air was chilled that night, as it had been the night before, and as it would be the following night. There was a breeze blowing through the curtains of Giovanni's suite, the French doors to the patio left open to welcome in the night. The room was a suite, but it felt more like a heater. It was the middle of summer in the mountains of Sinnoh, and as Giovanni stood looking out from the patio, he wondered if staying at a resort in the Cornet mountain range would've been a better vacation than the daytime heat of the base of Stark Mountain. It was too late now, and the legendary volcanic Pokémon had already been spotted by his scouting troops. No, it would be best that he was nearby, even if the timing of his vacation to the island was coincidental. It would be best, even if the days were hot and dry. The night would provide relief.

The days were not the only thing that were hot and bothersome. Some time prior, Giovanni had stumbled upon what he could only describe as a haunted house. The Old Chateau. It had once been famous for some confectionery delight, if memory served him right. Now, though, it was in shambles and home to only spooks and spirits. Some were Pokémon, and some were surely not. One had caught his eye, for just a moment through a broken mirror in the master bath. Blue hair and red eyes and skin so pale, Giovanni had been certain he saw a ghost looking back at him where his reflection should've been. It had been intriguing. Too intriguing for his liking, and the rest was still quite hazy after all this time.

Giovanni turned from the patio and headed to the bathroom, a large, tiled space with a jet shower and a spacious bathtub. He opted for the shower, as it was already late in the night. Stripping down, the tile sent a chill through his bare feet. The floors were surely unheated if the warmth of the room could do nothing to warm the tile. It was not how he would’ve had it, but it was beyond care now. Giovanni’s mind was a bit muddled, thinking of the legendary volcanic Pokemon, and also thinking of that odd night in the Old Chateau, so he was not as annoyed by the cold flooring as he usually would be. The room was still quite warm, and so removing the rest of his clothes wasn’t nearly as big of a bother as removing his socks had been.

When the water was sufficiently warm, Giovanni entered the luxurious shower and adjusted the stream of the extra jets to his liking. Much to his liking, as the way the jetwater was working the tense muscles of his back had him catching a moan in his throat. It was not every day that he was able to relax this fully, especially not after the Team Rocket organization started to establish bases in other regions. There was truly no rest for the wicked. But, for now, there was a moment of peace. Which, for Giovanni, meant a moment of masturbation and relaxation. He braced himself against the shower wall with one hand so that the water jets hit just right, and ran his other hand down the front of his body, slowly making his way down to his hardening cock. He gave a few strokes before letting go and reaching over to grab the bottle of conditioner. He poured some onto his hand and slicked his cock up, set the bottle back, and went to work teasing himself to full mast.

He was just starting to really get into it when the bathroom temperature dropped suddenly, causing goosebumps to erupt on Giovanni’s skin. He opened his eyes to see a figure standing in the bathroom through the frosted glass. It was a blurred blob of blue hair, red eyes, and a lanky form. Startled, and rather angered by the unwanted intrusion, Giovanni let go of his cock and shut the water off. As he did so, the figure left the bathroom, leaving Giovanni to follow if he wanted confrontation. And want confrontation he did. On his way across the tile that felt even colder now, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

“Who are you? How the hell did you get in here?” Giovanni demanded when he walked out of the bathroom. The figure, the blue-haired man, was standing on the balcony of the room, looking out into the night. He did not think the man that fast, and he certainly didn’t take any time donning his towel. But, that told him how the man entered the room, despite it being seventeen floors from the ground.

“You do not remember me,” the blue-haired man said, and though it sounded matter-of-fact, he also sounded a bit sad. He turned to face Giovanni, his eyes almost glowing. “We have met before. You must forgive my intrusion, I had been in the area, and the sound of your blood drew me here.” Giovanni stared at the man, utterly confused by what he said, certain he had a madman on his hands and wished he hadn’t left his Persian at the base in Kanto. His other Pokemon were in his suitcase, yes, but that was in the closet, a solid distance away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Giovanni said, daring to take a step towards the man, deciding if things went south, he would have to take care of things himself.

“You really don’t remember a thing? I suppose I have only myself to blame for that,” the blue-haired man said. “Do you remember Team Plasma? Surely you do,” and Giovanni did, vaguely, from a newspaper from years ago detailing an incident with legendary god-like Pokemon, “my name is Cyrus. I would hope that rings a bell at least.”

“Yes, the leader of Team Plasma. But Cyrus died several years ago, so I implore you to at least change your story,” Giovanni replied, a sharp edge to his voice. The same he used with recruits who were lying to his teeth, but amusing him with the rouse he saw through enough to not be reprimanded immediately.

“I never died,” Cyrus said, almost indignantly. “I was never alive to begin with, though I suppose I shouldn’t expect anyone outside of my admins to be aware of that.” He let out a sigh, and looked at Giovanni with restrained frustration. “This would be much easier if you were to remember what happened when our worlds aligned in the Old Chateau.”

“What do you know about the Old Chateau?” Giovanni asked before he could stop himself. Though he said nothing of it, the blank night bothered him to no end. It wasn’t like him to have memories just go missing, especially not during an investigation. Cyrus’s eyes seemed to light up at Giovanni having at least some memory of the time.

“Perhaps showing you would be easiest,” Cyrus said, and offered his hand. “If there is a mirror here, by chance?” Giovanni looked at Cyrus’s hand with unease and, against his better judgement, nodded towards the bathroom. Cyrus awkwardly put his hand down and walked back into the bathroom. Giovanni followed, though he kept a distance between the two. Cyrus reached out to the mirror, and when he touched it, Giovanni looked on in disbelief as the reflective surface begin to ripple from the contact point. Cyrus turned towards Giovanni again, taking in his nearly naked form before he climbed onto the sink fixture and then into the mirror, disappearing into it and creating more intense ripples. Giovanni stepped forward to examine the mirror. Had he been imagining it all the whole time? He reached out to touch the mirror, and he felt his hand slip into it. Ripples covered the surface, radiating from where Giovanni’s hand was inside. He pulled his hand out, and against his better judgement once again, climbed onto the sink fixture and then into the mirror. He felt as if he was falling through nothingness.

When Giovanni opened his eyes, Cyrus was sitting beside him, his legs dangling off the edge of the floating stone ground. Giovanni sat up slowly, as it felt as if a weight was trying to pull him down into the storm cloud abyss that was, not exactly down but actually to his left, but a separate sort of gravity kept him to the discoloured stone, which was what was actually down from his perspective. His perspective was not exactly correct though, judging by the way his towel hung from him as if he was sitting on the wall instead of the ground. Giovanni found himself in a strange world, full of distortion and confusion. It felt almost familiar, as if he was trying to remember a thought he had forgotten before voicing it. Cyrus looked over at him, his eyes almost pleading with him.

“Does any of this feel familiar to you? Do you remember anything?” Giovanni gave a half-hearted shrug in response, and Cyrus turned away. “Maybe bringing you here was not easier after all, though I do not think you would have believed me if I hadn’t.”

“Where am I?” Giovanni asked, and he went to sit beside Cyrus and look out at the expanse of the strange world. It appeared to be comprised of the storm clouds that lead to nothingness, and floating chunks of stone that made up different platforms scattered across the visible expanse.

“It is known now as the Distortion World,” Cyrus said. “When I first came here, though, it had no name, and was known only by the god of antimatter and distortion, Giratina. This place is the home of Giratina, and now, also my home as well.”

“You said you weren’t alive,” Giovanni said, piecing back together his thoughts. “Is it because of this place? Because of what happened on Mount Coronet?” Cyrus shook his head, and looked at Giovanni. He gave a wide grin, and Giovanni could see sharp, pointed fangs in the man’s mouth, much narrower and much longer than the incisors of others.

“I am a vampire, Giovanni,” Cyrus said, his smile fading into the steeled expression he had been wearing the entire time thusfar. He seemed to be, as Giovanni had observed, a rather serious man even by his standards. “And I have been one long before I formed Team Plasma. You knew that already, though, when you came here once before.” It was ridiculous. It was absolutely ridiculous, but so was an alternate mirror dimension and a man with glowing red eyes.

Before Giovanni could say anything, a horrific cry came from deep within the abyss. It split the heavy air, and while Cyrus appeared to be unaffected by it, Giovanni hunched over in pain. He clutched his head until the cry ceased, his breath laborious. Cyrus looked over in concern, and when he reached out to touch Giovanni’s shoulder, the man looked at Cyrus with wide eyes.

“I think I,” Giovanni said slowly, as if his words didn’t feel right in his mouth, “I think that I remember.” And remember he did. The cry of Giratina, an otherwise unforgettable and soul-trembling sound, and dredged up the memories that Giovanni had forgotten upon leaving the Distortion World that night. He remembered seeing Cyrus in the mirror, and reaching out to touch him, only for his hand to slip through the mirror. He remembered pulling his hand back in shock, and Cyrus reaching out to him from the mirror, and Giovanni, entranced by the eyes of a vampire, reached out for Cyrus’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled into the mirror. He remembered, as Cyrus told him about the strange world, thinking that Cyrus was quite handsome and that it had been too long since he last took the time to enjoy himself. He remembered how Cyrus stopped mid sentence as his stomach growled, and asked Giovanni if it would be too sudden to bite him. He remembered kissing Cyrus, not realizing just what Cyrus meant, and when he found out, allowing it anyways in exchange for his own release. He remembered opening Cyrus up slowly as the vampire fed from his wrist, and how Cyrus moaned when, after what felt like hours, Giovanni entered him, cock slicked with his blood and Cyrus’s saliva. Most of all, he remembered how it felt to cum with a vampire feeding from his neck. And it felt like a high he never had experienced before or since. But he remembered what Cyrus had told him too, when he asked that Cyrus come back to Kanto with him.

“How did you get into my hotel?” Giovanni asked. “How did you leave this place for very long?”

“My admins had discovered two years ago a way to allow me to travel between here and your world,” Cyrus said, speaking of the real world as if he wasn’t also from it. “Since then, I have been able to eat more consistently, and work to rebuild Team Plasma. But,” Cyrus’s voice grew quiet, and he looked longingly out into the void, “I cannot bear to be away from here for very long either way. I miss it too much.” And whether Cyrus meant the Distortion World or Giratina, Giovanni didn’t know.

“Why did you really visit me?”

“I told you the truth. I could hear your blood racing from down the street, and I decided to follow it.” Cyrus gave Giovanni what could only be described as a shy smile, though it looked almost displaced from the cold structure of his face. “You were delicious last time I had you. It would have been a treat worth the detour if you had let me have you again. But, you didn’t remember, and I wasn’t going to just take from you without asking.”

“Don’t you do that to others, though?” Giovanni couldn’t help the laugh that slipped out. Cyrus was a vampire, after all. Wasn’t stealing blood in the night part of the job description? Apparently not always, as Cyrus shook his head.

“No, there are only a small few I,” he hesitated from just a moment, “that I ask that of. I wasn’t born a vampire, and it feels too personal to make casual.” Giovanni nodded, and moved a bit closer to Cyrus. Cyrus looked down at Giovanni’s hands, or, maybe it was his thighs. “You, as you now remember,” he said, “Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter, but I would guess you had already figured that. They never did hide how close we were, though they never asked me to turn them. I imagine they will when they’re closer to me in age. A man in the tropics, who I knew in younger years. I turned him, though I doubt he looks much different. Were the sunlight myth more than just a myth, I doubt he would have stayed on Ula’ula Island though. And a grunt who would’ve joined the admin ranks had he not requested resignation during the time of many setbacks. He saw me nearly every week until his newfound job took him to the space center in Mossdeep.” Cyrus looked as if he had become lost in thought, and Giovanni couldn’t help but wonder just how long had he been a vampire. Cyrus looked at him again, and he was suddenly very aware that he was one haphazard towel away from being completely naked.

“Are you hungry?” Giovanni found himself asking, though he didn’t know just yet if it was meant to ask for more or not.

“I’m always hungry,” Cyrus said with a sad smile. “But I am not in need of anything right now, if that is what you are asking.”

“It wasn’t,” Giovanni said with a sly smile. He remembered the last time Cyrus had fed from him, and the libido that was never sated in the shower remembered it as well. “I was asking if you wanted to grab a bite.” For a moment, Cyrus’s demeanor changed. For just a moment, a mere blink, Cyrus looked as if he were a starved and feral hound. The speed at which he regained his composure was astonishing.

“If I may make a request,” Cyrus said as he eyed up Giovanni as if the man were a prime steak. “For now, we return to your world. I can assure you, your hotel room’s bed will be much more comfortable than here.”

“Lead the way back,” Giovanni said with a nod, not minding at all that he would be able to leave this strange world. Cyrus stood, and offered his hand. This time, Giovanni took it, and Cyrus lead him through the reflective point that connected the two worlds.

The two came to on the bathroom floor of Giovanni’s hotel, Cyrus on top of one towelless man. The towel in question was hanging off the side of the sink fixture. Giovanni opened his eyes slowly, as the light had been left on and his eyes were still adjusted to the dull illumination of the Distortion World. Cyrus was already recovered from the travel, and peppering gentle kisses all over Giovanni’s chest.

“You look a little overdressed for the occasion,” Giovanni remarked with a grin. He sat up, and Cyrus moved so that he was sitting in Giovanni’s lap.

“What’re you going to do about that?” Cyrus asked with a wide grin, his fangs peeking out from behind his lips. Giovanni began unbuttoning Cyrus’s shirt, laying kisses down the man’s chest as ghastly skin was slowly revealed. Cyrus hummed in satisfaction, already loving the attention he was receiving. When a nipple was revealed, Giovanni licked over it before kissing it, lingering to suck it lightly as Cyrus bit his lip. He tangled his fingers in Giovanni’s hair, short as it was, there was still enough to grip. Giovanni ran his hands down Cyrus’s thighs once the man’s shirt was opened, teasing him as he inched his way to the cock hardening in Cyrus’s pants.

“Let’s go to bed,” Giovanni whispered in Cyrus’s ear, before he licked down the shell and nipped the lobe. Cyrus shivered, and nodded. He stood, but before he could walk away, Giovanni grabbed him by the back of his legs and brought his face to Cyrus’s crotch. He mouthed at the clothed dick before him for a moment, making Cyrus gasp, before he leaned up and undid the button of the pants with his teeth. He then pulled the zipper down and continued his previous actions as he let Cyrus’s pants fall to the floor.

“Giovanni,” Cyrus breathed out as Giovanni tongued the tip of Cyrus’s cock through his underwear. “I thought we were,” his voice cut out as Giovanni sucked, “going to bed.” Giovanni looked up at him, and pulled back with a grin.

“Lead the way,” he said, his face as cheeky as could be. Cyrus nearly scrambled onto the bed, Giovanni right behind him. Giovanni pushed him down and held him there as he kissed him, rough and dominant and Cyrus was kissing back with a hunger equal to the mob boss’s own.

“Please,” Cyrus whispered when Giovanni pulled back just enough for him to get a word in. He was begged in breathless whispers against Giovanni’s lips. “Just a bite.” Giovanni kissed Cyrus again, and when he licked into the man’s mouth to tease, he could feel the sharp tips of Cyrus’s fangs. He remembered the pinch he felt the last time this had happened, and the overwhelming pleasure that soon followed, and he wanted nothing more in that moment than to have those teeth sink into his skin.

“Bite me,” Giovanni whispered, and he leaned in close to do the same to Cyrus’s neck. When Cyrus’s teeth pierced the skin at the junction of Giovanni’s neck and shoulder, he couldn’t help the moan that fell from his lips. Cyrus used his tongue to coax the blood from the puncture wounds, and felt like his senses had exploded to life. While it hadn’t been that long since he last fed, it had been long enough that he had to force himself to pull back and release Giovanni. Giovanni already looked like he had been fucked six ways to Sunday, and neither of them had really been touched that much. Cyrus looked at Giovanni with a similar doped up expression, waiting for Giovanni to give him another command, to tell him what and where the boundaries of this encounter were. He couldn’t assume they would be the same as when this had happened so long ago. “Open me,” Giovanni said as he moved off of Cyrus and stretched out with his ass on full, open display. Cyrus nearly moaned when Giovanni added, “with your tongue.”

“My pleasure,” Cyrus said as he sat up, out of breath and previously begging, but still trying to keep his cold composure. With a toothy grin, he added, “you look good enough to eat,” before he leaned onto his hands and nipped at Giovanni’s left asscheek. Giovanni yelped, but that yelp turned into a moan as Cyrus’s tongue entered him. It was, however, brief, as Cyrus flicked his tongue out and licked up, teasing Giovanni into moans. As he continued this pattern, Cyrus transformed Giovanni into a trembling mess of moans and gasps, and he didn’t stop until Giovanni was begging him to do more. It was when he had thrusted in his tongue again and twisted it that Giovanni finally broke and begged for Cyrus to fuck him into the hotel room mattress.

Cyrus used the hotel shampoo for lube, and it worked well enough that he could slip in a finger without pain. Without pain, but with a low moan from Giovanni as he was breached. Cyrus fingered him slowly, twisting his finger as he pulled it out, and using more force to thrust it back in before it was able to come out completely. When he added in a second finger, his name was moaned and he felt around for Giovanni’s prostate as he fingered the man. He nudged his fingers against it every so often once it was found, and it was driving Giovanni mad.

“Cyrus, fuck, fuck me, damnit, I need more,” he moaned, and adding a third finger was Cyrus’s reply. Cyrus leaned forward and nipped at Giovanni’s thigh, not so much threatening to bite as he was teasing by letting his fangs graze the man’s skin. He knew how sensitive the skin there was, and he wanted to make Giovanni a mess, just how Giovanni had done the same to him prior. “Cyrus,” Giovanni whined, and it was about all Cyrus could take then. He slicked up his dick and pulled his fingers out one by one before he lined himself up with Giovanni’s ass. The moan he drew from the man as Cyrus entered him were like music, and the pace he kept was just enough that the sweet sound of Giovanni’s voice never seemed to end. He reached around with one hand and stroked Giovanni’s cock, offering some friction but not nearly enough to do anything more than wind him up further. It felt like the night blurred from there, until he leaned down and bit Giovanni’s neck, right above his pulse point, and Giovanni came with his eyes rolled back into his head. Cyrus fucked Giovanni through his orgasm easy and almost lazily as he fed from the man’s neck, wishing he could stay like that for the rest of his eternity. Giovanni’s stretched hole twitched and clenched from over-stimulation, and before Cyrus realized it, he was cumming inside of Giovanni with the man’s blood still dripping onto his tongue. Giovanni was sure that had Cyrus lasted much longer, he could’ve gotten hard again just from the feeling of the vampire filling him like that. He almost wanted it, wanted to command Cyrus to cum in him again, to fuck his cum deep into him. But there would be other nights for that sort of thing.

Cyrus licked the new puncture wounds one last time before he pulled out and pulled Giovanni close. Giovanni turned to face Cyrus, both of them were out of breath and dazed from their ending highs. Giovanni felt like he was on top of the world after that, and he could see now why the admins of Team Plasma were so fond of their boss, however unstable he could get.

“I will be in the Sinnoh region for a few more nights,” Giovanni said, breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

“As long as you have a mirror I can climb through, it doesn’t matter where you are,” Cyrus said with a laugh. “I can see everywhere. They’re open doorways for me.” Giovanni smiled that that, and planted soft kisses down Cyrus’s neck. He made mental plans to get a larger mirror for his walk-in closet back in Kanto so Cyrus could visit whenever he so pleased. “You can get through them too, you know,” Cyrus said, causing Giovanni to look up at him. “Just knock. It echoes through the Distortion World. I’ll find it, and let you through whenever you’d like.”

“Very well,” Giovanni said with a smile. “When I am back in Kanto, I will let you know.” Cyrus kissed Giovanni, not so much in goodbye, but in goodnight, and looked forward to what seemed to be a very pleasurable co-operation between what was left of his Team Plasma, and Giovanni’s organized Team Rocket. Or at the very least, it was looking like Cyrus would have a warm body to spend long nights with, should they both so desire it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sparked by an idea from a groupchat I'm in way back in October, and due to university I'm only finishing this now. But hey, some good ol' vampire smut and mild world-building just in time for the winter holidays! Would anyone like to guess who the vampire from Ula'ula Island is? It is possibly a hint to what the next paring I write smut for will be, muse willing.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Have questions? Thoughts? Just want to talk to the author? I'm [smokedoutcoldstar](https://smokedoutcoldstar.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.  
> Enjoyed the story? Consider [buying me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/pyromanic)  
> 


End file.
